Date
by shadowfox4lyfe
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi go on a date. Only Haruhi doesn't know that. (I suck at summaries, just read it) Tamaki/Haruhi


_Hiya, it's me again. So this is the longest thing I've ever written in one sitting. I'm kinda proud of this, too. I'm not very good with romantic stuff but I think I did pretty good :3 Whale, enjoy the story!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. I don't own anything... ;A;**

Date

No P.O.V.

"Tamaki-senpai? Why are you alone?" Haruhi inquired. "Where's everybody else?"

"Oh... um... They couldn't make it." Tamaki replied. "Hikaru and Kaoru are sick, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai have a family meeting, and Kyoya was complaining about how he had 'nothing to gain.' So it's just us... Is-is that okay?" Haruhi shrugged.

"Sure, that's fine with me. What do you want to do?" she asked. Tamaki signalled that she could choose. Haruhi smiled warmly and pointed to a nearby restaurant. "Let's grab lunch here. I heard that their tuna is amazing." Her cheeks flushed as she continued to talk about good food while they made their way inside.

Tamaki was thrilled to see that Haruhi had taken him to someplace fancy. He truly appreciated how thoughtful his 'little girl' was. The two high schoolers sat down at a table toward the back and made small talk after ordering their meal. Once the food arrived, Haruhi dug in greedily. Tamaki chuckled and joined her. Their day together was off to a good start. He just hoped it'd stay that way.

*time skip*

Later that afternoon, Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting on a bench in the public park. "So Haruhi," Tamaki started. "Have you been having fun so far?"

"Yeah, today has actually been really great. I haven't had this much fun in a while." Haruhi's face lit up with a cheerful smile.

"I must agree; this date is going rather smoothly." The moment those words rolled off his tongue, he regretted it. Haruhi wasn't supposed to know that this was a date. She was supposed to think that this was a Host Club outing but everyone had some reason not to attend at the last minute.

"This is a date!?" she yelled, outraged. "So that crap about everyone being busy was just a lie. They all lied so you could go on a date with me! How could you guys? Why didn't you ask, you idiot? I would've said yes! But now you've ruined one of the best days of my life. I'm going home, senpai. I'll see you at school."

With that, Haruhi stormed away. Tamaki reached out for her but was too slow. He fell to the ground and buried his head in his hands. "She would've said yes..." he said quietly to himself. _I'm such an idiot... She was having a blast and I had to open my big mouth. She probably hates me. What am I going to do? This is bad..._

Tamaki looked up and saw Haruhi walking away in the distance. Before his brain could react, he found himself running after her as fast as he could. "Haruhi! Please wait! Let me explain!" Haruhi stopped walking and turned around.

"I... I was too scared to ask you to go out with me..." Tamaki said. "I was too scared that you'd turn me down. I didn't want to ruin things. I like our relationship the way it is now. Yeah, I want us to be more than friends but I didn't want to push my luck. If I asked and you said no, things would be awkward between us. We wouldn't really be able to hang out. I didn't want to lose that...

"So, Hikaru and Kaoru helped me come up with a plan. The Host Club was going to take a look at a commoner's town but somehow it was only us that showed up. Then we'd go and have fun around town, just the two of us. I really am sorry, Haruhi... I should've asked you like a man. Will you ever forgive me?" Tamaki asked timidly.

Haruhi was silent for a while. She was confused, annoyed and more than a little happy. It was almost to good to be true. But Tamaki would never lie; he wasn't that kind of person.

"You went through all that trouble to ensure that you wouldn't lose me...?" Haruhi said. "You really are an idiot... Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry, too. I overeacted." Tamaki smiled, his face the color of a tomato.

"It's okay, Haruhi! Would-would you like to go for a walk with me?" She nodded and hesitantly held out her hand. Tamaki took it and entwined their fingers. Hand-in-hand, the 1st and 2nd years walked back to the park.

*time skip*

Tamaki stood outside Haruhi's apartment building, holding her hand. "I had a great day, senpai. Even though you screwed it up... Thank you," Haruhi said softly.

"You're very welcome." Tamaki replied. "I, too, had a wonderful time. I just wish it lasted longer. Well... Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Haruhi nodded and let go of his hand. She began to walk away when she was pulled back. When she turned her head, she saw a very red Tamaki. He was opening and closing his mouth, trying to speak but failing. Then, without warning he leaned in and gave Haruhi a gentle kiss on the cheek. She stepped back eyes wide and wearing a light blush.

"G-goodnight, senp-pai..." She stammered. With a tiny smile on her face she turned around and walked to her apartment quickly. She fumbled with the key, trying to unlock the door. When Haruhi finally managed to get the cursed thing open, she made a mad dash for her room and sank to the floor. A hand found its way to the place where Tamaki kissed her. Butterflies danced recklessly in her stomach. _What... What is this feeling...?_


End file.
